The Unfortunate Impalement of Gemma Honeycutt
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: ***WARNING: Disturbing, graphic injury and sexual content! Gemma Honeycutt's attempt to distract Moe's crew in the film Fool's Gold could have gone very wrong…


The Unfortunate Impalement of Gemma Honeycutt

***WARNING: Disturbing, graphic injury and sexual content!

Gemma Honeycutt's attempt to distract Moe's crew in the film Fool's Gold could have gone very wrong…

Tess Finnegan burst into the yacht cabin where Gemma Honeycutt was crying inconsolably and yelled, "Gemma! Your help! No time to explain!"

But as she grabbed Gemma's hand, the girl jerked her hand back violently and shot back, "What do you want? Some expert advice on how to be stupid?" She broke into tears once more.

Tess bit her lip, looking down, mind racing. _This… wasn't part of the plan! How was she supposed to deal with the self-image issues of an angsty youth?! If Gemma didn't cooperate soon, Finn would be in some deep shit!_

"Look," Tess put on a forced smile and pointed to the two male companions sitting next to Gemma. "See how dumb they are?"

"Yeah…" Gemma sniffled.

"They can't help it!" Tess was glad Gemma was catching on. "You can! The end. Let's go!" She grabbed the young woman's wrist and pulled her.

When the two reached the front of the yacht, Tess snatched off Gemma's cap and stated firmly, "Ok, you're up!"

Gemma giggled despite herself and waved her arms in girlish anticipation. "Ok, ok!" She scrambled onto the top deck, in clear view of Moe's boat, and straightened her skimpy bikini and the straps holding them in place. She put on a seductive pose and waved to the neighboring boat. "Hiiii! I'm Gemma! Hiii!"

The men on Moe's boat, motivated by the testosterone raging through their arteries, rushed over to catch a glimpse of the hot, bikini-clad girl.

"Hey, hey! It's Gemma Honeycutt! It's Gemma Honeycutt!" One man in a checkerboard shirt pointed wildly to all his companions.

"Heeey! What are all your names?"

"I'm Happy!" A strong, handsome young man wearing a revealing blue undershirt and sunglasses waved.

"Oh!" Gemma grinned in delight.

"I'm Jim." The older man in the checkerboard shirt introduced.

"Hii!"

"Hii!" Jim smiled foolishly, like a teenage boy catcalling a sexy cheerleader.

"So, did you all grow up on this boat?" Gemma threw out a ridiculous question. But before anyone could reply, she spotted Finn's splashes. "Oh! Over there! There's fish!"

"Gemma!" Tess groaned. _Maybe not explaining to her the plan was a bad idea after all…_

Jim peered down into the water, followed by the rest of Moe's crew. Needless to say, Moe was livid. "I'll get that shit out of there myself!"

A depth charge exploded in the water, sending Finn rocking backward.*

"WHAT, are you crazy, Moe?!" Tess screamed from the yacht.

"Who the hell set off that charge?!" Moe screamed to his crew. "There's a man down there!"

"He ripped up the grid, sir," Happy justified.

"Anybody gonna kill that boy, it gonna be me," Moe explained to Happy.

"Okay!" Happy agreed happily, only to press the detonation button again.

This explosion rocketed Finn into the air, and the ancient Spanish sword he was holding spun out of his grasp, curving down toward poor Gemma!

The girl panicked, but her high heels slipped and she fell backward onto her toosh!

A split second later, the blade's sharp tip pierced Gemma's clit and sliced into her vagina.

"GAAAHHH!" Gemma screamed and writhed in agony as her most sensitive spot was skewered. "AH-AAH-GAAH!"

"GEMMA!" Tess screamed, running toward the girl.

"MOE! What have you done to my daughter!" Old man Nigel barked at Moe's boat.

The fact that Finn had crashed onto Moe's boat and was being tackled and beaten by the crew had been forgotten by Nigel's crew, who were scrambling to see what happened to the unfortunate Gemma.

"Mr. Honeycutt! She needs medical attention! Now!" Tess yelled, cradling the girl, who was crying in excruciating pain.

Any movement aggravated the blade embedded in her pussy, sending pain wracking through her genitals.

"R-right! I'll call a helicopter!" Nigel rushed back into the cabin.

"We- we should pull it out!" One of Nigel's servants offered.

"W-wait, no- " Tess waved, but it was too late.

The sword was abruptly ripped out, and blood splurted from the small hole in the girl's destroyed cunt.

"GAAH! AHHHH! Why? Why?" Pain assaulted Gemma's brain… which was soon mixed with an unexpected and contradictory sensation that hit her. "AAHHH! AAAAAIEE!" Gemma shook and squirmed in a pain-induced orgasm as her shock-ridden and confused brain mixed up agony and pleasure, spilling more blood onto the deck.

"Here! Here!" Tess had torn off her shirt and wrapped it around Gemma's wound to try and stem the bleeding.

"GRAHHH!" Gemma let out a last scream and her whole body went rigid, before falling limp, her tortured mind mercifully lapsing into unconsciousness.

"There, that should hold the bleeding," Tess huffed, not caring she was in a bra and covered with blood. Hopefully the medical help Nigel was calling would arrive soon.

*At that range, the explosion likely would've killed Finn in real life. While the water would have absorbed the heat and stopped the shrapnel, the shockwave alone would pulverize his internal organs. Even if he somehow didn't die, he'd be suffering severe internal bleeding, as well as bleeding from his orifices.

The only way he could've avoided serious injury would be if he was in a full-body, solid metal suit that didn't deform easily, which he clearly wasn't.

But I get it, it's a movie, and a lot of liberties are taken with physics.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3 years ago on this day, April 2, 2015, four terrorist gunmen from the radical Islamist group Al-Shabab attacked Garissa University College in Kenya, brutally murdering students and staff, killing at least 148 people and wounding 79. Reports said the terrorists killed the unarmed guards at the university first, then went from room to room hunting and killing helpless students. The four terrorist gunmen were eventually all killed by the Kenyan Defence Forces, and five others were arrested for helping plan the attack.

However, a good deal of fault falls on the regime of Kenyan President Uhuru Kenyatta (The National Alliance), which ignored high profile warnings of an impending attack on a university. Furthermore, just days before, the United States, United Kingdom, and Australia all warned the Kenyan government of security and terrorist threats, but the Kenyatta regime, which is showing increasing symptoms of fascism and socialism, irrationally accused them of "perpetuating colonialism", when it could have legitimately analyzed its own domestic vulnerability to Al-Shabab terrorist attacks.


End file.
